Old Technology
When the Humans crashlanded on Esk, many of the technologies aboard the Dracon were damaged beyond repair or even entirely destroyed. But, even now, long after their arrival, the humans are finding lost technologies. Detailed are comprehensive lists of all technologies, unless the subsection says otherwise. Weapons Melee Stun Knife: '''Character hit loses next action unless they pass a will check; 5% chance of KO. '''Loweon Blade: '''Slim sword enfused with a Loweon charge to aid it's cutting power. +1d10. Ranged '''Loweon Caster (Handgun Class): *Rate of Fire: 1 *Range: 250 *Damage: 10d10 *Precision Bonus: +1 *Stamina Cost: 2 *Quality: 10+1d12 *Armor Effect: Ignores Convential Armor (can only be slowed by Old Tech Armor.) *Special: Old Technology requires no ammunition, instead relying on a venting system to keep what funtions as the "ammunition" cool. The cooling system, however has fallen into disrepair due to old age. and thus tends to overheat rapidly and needs to be rested for a moment after every shot. The gun takes one point of Quality Damage every time. When quality drops below 10, luck needs to be rolled on a d10 every shot to see if the gun breaks. These rolls cannot be rerolled. Loweon Pulser (Rifle Class): *Rate of Fire: 1 *Range: 500 *Damage: 12d10 *Precision Bonus: +1 *Stamina Cost: 3 *Quality: 10+1d12 *Armor Effect: Ignores Convential Armor (can only be slowed by Old Tech Armor.) *Special: Old Technology requires no ammunition, instead relying on a venting system to keep what funtions as the "ammunition" cool. The cooling system, however has fallen into disrepair due to old age. and thus tends to overheat rapidly and needs to be rested for a moment after every shot. The gun takes one point of Quality Damage every time. When quality drops below 10, luck needs to be rolled on a d10 every shot to see if the gun breaks. These rolls cannot be rerolled. Loweon Crusher (Heavy Class): *Rate of Fire: 1 *Range: 100 *Damage: 2d20 *Precision Bonus: +1 *Stamina Cost: 2 *Quality: 10+1d3 *Armor Effect: Ignores Convential Armor (can only be slowed by Old Tech Armor.) *Special: Old Technology requires no ammunition, instead relying on a venting system to keep what funtions as the "ammunition" cool. The cooling system, however has fallen into disrepair due to old age. and thus tends to overheat rapidly and needs to be rested for a moment after every shot. The gun takes one point of Quality Damage every time. When quality drops below 10, luck needs to be rolled on a d10 every shot to see if the gun breaks. These rolls cannot be rerolled. Other Weapons Loweon Bracer: * Books This subsection isn't comprehensive ''A Midsummer Night's Dream ''by Shakespeare ''War and Peace ''by Leo Tolstoy Items '''Refractor: '''Bends light around the wearer. +3 to Stealth. Vehicles '''Javelin: '''Back in The Unity, Javelins were single-seated vehicles. Users lay down prone and steer the vehicle like a motorcycle. There's an eclosure that protects the driver's head from objects flying at them. Javelins have no weaponry. Only 15 of these survived the crash. These craft run on Loweon. Miscellaneous '''HELCat (High-Energy Loweon Catapult) Vertilgen: '''An array of three Vertilgen class HELCats comprised the main battery of weaponry aboard the Dracon. When fired in unison, the HELCats have enough firepower to vitrify their target. The barrel of a Vertilgen HELCat is around four feet in diameter. Only one of these survived the crash of the Dracon. The Vardoks currently have it in their possession. '''HELCat Zehrmal: '''Six banks of eight Zehrmal class HELCats provided ancilliary weaponry aboard the Dracon. While the craft was used as a colony ship, it was originally a cruiser in the High Council's fleet. The barrel of a Zehrmal HELCat is around a foot in diameter. Only five of these survived the crash of the Dracon. Two of these are in the possession of Eclipse, the other three are still buried.